


They won't catch us

by AmazinGhoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Maze Runner AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinGhoul/pseuds/AmazinGhoul
Summary: Derek Hale wakes up in a box that brings him to his new life.Based on Maze Runner series





	They won't catch us

I

He woke up to complete darkness at first, but soon later the flashing lights came, blinding him in an instant. Then it only got worse, once he started to move upwards very fast, his body pushing hard to the bottom of the box he was placed in. He screamed, but there was nobody to help him. He looked around the cage but there were only some supplies like vegetables, eventually a pig oinked at him, almost making him piss his pants. Finally, at the point when he thought the speed pressure will squeeze him to death, the cage stopped and he heard a loud alarm. There were three signals and he saw a light, which made his eyes hurt, his head spin more than before, nausea overtaking his whole body. Through all of that he heard voices of excitement, saw some figures moving, but he couldn’t figure anything out.

“Hello, Greenie,” he heard eventually right next to his ear. He didn’t even realized when somebody got so close to him. Second later he was pulled up with help of three other people.

“Damn, that Shank’s heavy.”

The boy had no idea what was going on. The sun wasn’t helping, as his eyes still hurt badly and he couldn’t even open them completely. However, he didn’t know these people. He didn’t know this place. And most importantly, he didn’t even know himself.

It was a spur of the moment, once he broke free of the guys who was dragging him through the field he started to run. The boys (he bet there was no girls) chanted and called him somehow, but he didn’t catch the word. All he wanted was to get somewhere safe, but as his eyes were adjusting to the brightness he only realized that there was nowhere for him to run. The area was huge. He didn’t know how he came up with it, but it looked like a couple of football fields. How could he not remember who he was, but remembered the size of a field? There were trees, tents, one big house, which looked unstable, but what was the most memorizing were the Walls. They surrounded the whole place, making the boy feel sick. He desperately searched for a place to hide but there was none and he fell down as he stumbled into something. His body ached and his head started to spin again. Then everything went dark.

            His dreams came soon after. He saw himself when he was a little kid. There was a younger girl whose fingers were clinging to his thumb and he was covering her with his own body. They were hiding somewhere; he had no idea where they were, but the fact that he was unaware of surroundings even in his dreams made him angry.

            “I’m scared,” he heard the girl’s whisper and turned to her, hugging her tightly to his torso.

            “It’s going to be okay,” he assured and then doors cracked and everything was bright again.

            He woke up and fell off the bed immediately. Who was that girl? Where is she now? Why didn’t he remember anything?

            “Hey there, Greenie,” he was greeted by the boy who sat in the corner. “My name’s Clint. I’m a med. You fainted when you fell to the ground so I guess you’d better lay down for a few more minutes.”

            “Where am I?” was the first question he asked and it felt so weird to hear his own voice. It was like he’d heard it for the first time.

            “You’re save. Wait here,” Clint responded and he was out of the room a second later.

            The boy raised on his feet, even though his whole body told him to stay down, and headed for the doors. Once he reached and opened them he saw another guy, reaching for the knob which wasn’t there anymore.

            “You aren’t really healthy for yourself, are you?” he laughed and let him go outside. The other boy was black and smaller than him. Their muscles, however, were on approximately same level. “My name is Alby. Me and other Keepers kind of rule the Glade.”

            “The Glade?”

            “All of that,” he said and gestured the whole place with his hands.

            The boy started to feel better and with that he was able to get more details of the place. There were about forty guys, scattered around literally everywhere. Alby called them Gladers. Each one came up in the box like he did, the only exception being the first eleven of them, that came together.

            “Each of us became a headmaster of some profession. Every Newbie tries each type of job for a one day and then they choose what they’d like to do,” Alby explained, gesturing at guys, who built another tent and some who did gardening. “You’ll meet everybody in the evening.”

            “Why do you even need jobs? I mean, there were supplies in the box, do you really need more food and stuff?”

            “We don’t. But more of us would freak out if we didn’t have anything to do,” Alby said, clearly ending that topic, however, his answer make the boy wonder.

            “More of us?” he asked.

            “It wasn’t always that calm in here. The Glade can be overwhelming, some of us couldn’t take it… That’s why it’s important for you to do something and communicate with others. We’re all in this together and we will survi-“

            “Alby!” someone shouted and black boy went silent. They turned around and saw a small boy, approaching them.

            “Chuck,” Alby sighted and put his hand on boy’s shoulder. “Newbie, this is Chuck. He was a Newbie before you and now he’ll show you around. You start your job tomorrow so take your time today. See you in the evening.” With that he left the both of them. Chuck was much smaller than the boy and a bit paler. He had curly, brown hair and a chubby face, now smiling wide.

            “Sorry for ya, but it’s nice to stop being a Newbie,” he laughed. He had to crack his neck really hard to see the boy’s face. “Any chance you remember your name, anyway?”

            “No. I don’t remember anything.”

            “Don’t feel special about it. We’ve all been there. Your name will come back in a couple of days, but don’t get your hopes up, nothing will come back beside that.”

            “Awesome,” he mumbled and Chuck smiled politely.

            “Come, I’ll show you where we sleep.”

            On their way almost everyone greeted Chuck but no one cared to greet the boy. None of the Gladers (as they were calling the whole group) wasn’t older than sixteen. In fact, the boy looked like the oldest of them all, while Chuck seemed to be the youngest. In boy’s opinion he couldn’t be older than thirteen.

            It turned out that all of the headmasters and a couple of other ‘important’ guys slept in the house, while other Gladers simply had hammocks hanged between trees. Chuck said that it’s always warm in the Glade and it never rains, so there is no point to build another houses. The only one serves a role of the base more than it does as a bedroom.

            “They also discuss the Maze there,” Chuck added when he finished setting up a new hammock and wiped off the sweat off his forehead.

            “Discuss the what?”

            “Nothing,” he answered shortly and the boy saw that he regretted saying the last sentence.

            “Chuck, I need your help buddy!” someone called and Chuck’s face flushed in relief.

            “I gotta go. Find me or ask anybody else if you need something.”

            _Great_ , the boy thought and turned around himself. Only then did he realize, that neither Alby nor Chuck mentioned the Walls that surrounded the Glade. He decided to study them, especially the crack in one place. It seemed that each wall had a crack that could open right in the middle of it, but only one was opened at that time. Surely he approached this one first. No one seem to bother that he was running towards it, so he thought that it’s either acceptable to go there, or nobody cares about him at all. When he finally reached the place he saw that the Walls were made of concrete and were very thick. They reached approximately two or three hundred feet and were covered in plants. The crack, however, showed a path which splat in two ways at the end. He was too curious to let it go, so he decided to go inside and take a look at what there is behind that turn.

            “Where do you think you’re going?!” he heard suddenly and felt that someone is pushing at his side, trying to make him fall, but he was to steady and the guy was too weak. The boy turned and saw a tall blonde, his face was angry (he didn’t know if that was because he tried to enter the thing or because the blonde failed at making him fall) and he looked like one of the headmaster, at the first sight.

            “I just wanted to take a look,” he explained, making the boy even angrier.

            “No one is allowed to go to the Maze!” he screamed and looked like he wanted to punch him again but resigned. _At least I’m sure it’s a maze now_.

            “Hey Gally,” they heard a moment later and two boys ran out of the Maze.

            “Newbie? Welcome,” said the other and they kept running.

            “They didn’t look like _no one_ to me,” the boy grunted, looking reproachfully at who he guessed was Gally.

            “Well, next time I’ll let you go,” he said and then they heard a loud noise. The Walls started to shake and tremble, then something clicked and they started to connect, closing the gap. They were slow and the noise was painful. After what fell like hours they closed with a louder bang and it all went quiet. “I bet you’d have much fun out there. Dying.”

            The boy was already sure that Gally won’t be his buddy in there. Luckily he went away soon after the whole thing. The boy wanted to study the Walls for a bit longer, but someone else approached him.

            “Hey Greenie,” he was greeted with, already hating this stupid nickname. “Don’t worry, all of us want to go there at first and almost all got beaten up by Gally. Actually you’re the first one that didn’t fell. Nice.”

            “Son of a…”

            “Hey. He really did save you,” he said and the boy turned to him. “No one ever survived a night out there.”

            They were more less the same high, but the boy was much smaller than him in size. Actually he looked extremely fragile and what is more he was limping. However, unlikely to Gally, this blonde had something that made you like him in an instant. He was smiling and whole his posture was just open. The boy knew that he could make this one his friend and he wouldn’t regret it.

            “What is ‘out there’?”

            “Come with me. I’ll tell you by the fireplace. There’s a party for ya, would be a shame if you missed it.”

            “Okay,” he just said and followed him. “What’s your name?”

            “Oh, sorry. I’m Newt.”

            “I wish I could tell you mine,” he sighed, but shook his hand anyway.

            “Don’t worry. This will come back to you soon enough.”

            The boy got to know that he didn’t like parties in his previous life. What is more, with so many guys in there it was a huge mess and it was so loud that he couldn’t handle it. Also, he saw no point in throwing a party for him if everyone still didn’t care a bit about him. He found himself a nice spot, away from anyone else and sat there, glaring at others. Their faces were visible in the light of fire. The sun came down eventually.

            “Hey there,” Newt said and sat next to him. A smile never leaving his face. “Do you like the party?”

            “I think I’m not a party type, y’know”

            “Take this. It’ll get better,” he advised and handed him a jar of something. The boy tasted it and hardly resisted the urge to spit everything right away.

            “The hell is that?!”

            “I don’t even know,” Newt laughed. “But it’s the only drink we have so you’d better get used to it. Gally makes that.”

            “He’s a jerk,” the boy said before he thought about it. Luckily Newt just laughed a bit.

            “He can be a pain in the ass, but he can be helpful as well. Also, he’s a Keeper – headmaster.”

            “Of what?”

            “Builders,” he answered and pointed at Gally and his group. “This is his crew. Next we have Winston, he’s a Keeper of slicers, you’ll start off with him tomorrow. This job sucks the most, unless you like blood and killing. Then, there’s Frypan, Keeper of the cooks, Zart of the track-holes and I believe you already met Clint, Keeper of the med-jacks… That’s all as long as I remember.”

            “You skipped that one. I saw him running out of the Maze,” the boy pointed at the Asian guy sitting next to the fire place. He was all alone.

            “Oh yeah. Bloody hell, I skipped two of my best friends,” Newt laughed. “That’s Minho, Keeper of the runners. There is one more important runner, Stiles, but I can’t see him now. There are more of them but they’re still busy with tracking. Every day they leave the Glade to explore the Maze.”

            “Do I get the one day with them too?” he asked immediately.

            “What? Man, there is bloody danger at every corner of that thing. You don’t want to be a runner. You have to be chosen.”

            “How long have you been here, Newt?”

            “Two years,” he answered, not sure what his point was.

            “And they still haven’t tracked all of it?” he asked, surprised and Newt just turned his head and pointed at the Maze.

            “Listen,” he advised and then there was a loud roar, followed by a few more, and then they heard a sound, similar to one that the Walls did when the doors were closing. “It’s changing. Every night. And that lovely noises we heard before? There are Greives. Creatures that can either kill you or make you sick so that we’d have to kill you.”

            “Lovely…”

            “Hey, Greenie. Come over here!”

            “I guess you won’t escape that…” Newt sighed.

            “Escape what?” he asked but soon he was dragged up and then to the large circle. Everyone around chanted ‘fight’ and the boy couldn’t believe it really was happening. He only hoped that he will fight against anyone beside that particular guy, but of course it had to be Gally.

            “Come on, Greenie. Show me what you’ve got.”

            “Don’t call me that,” he just mumbled, taking his position.

            “How should I call you then? Shank? Shuckhead?”

            “Oh for fuck’s sake…” he sighed and decided to attack first. Gally didn’t have as much muscles as the boy did, but he was nowhere near weak. He didn’t fall and he gave the attack back very quickly. The boy wasn’t fully awake yet, due to shook and feeling of being lost. He didn’t lower his guard, though.

            “Nice,” Gally complimented, but it only made the boy even angrier.

            They fought for a really long time. Some of the guys chanted that Newbie is a new leader, but he got tired much quicker than Gally. There were more and more people watching, and the boy hated to admit that he’ll probably lose.

            “Okay Gally, he survived long enough!” someone called and the boy turned to see that it was a brown haired guy he saw before with Minho He wanted it to be just a glance, but he couldn’t move his eyes off him. “Gally, you dumbass!”

            It was nice to hear that, only not for Gally. His eyebrows furrowed even more and he attacked. The boy finally moved his eyes, but it was too late. Gally threw him and he landed right on his head. The world was spinning even more than it did when he came up in the box.

            “Bloddy hell, Gally!” Newt screamed and a second later he and the guy that was standing next to him kneeled next to him. “You okay there buddy? Stiles check his neck.”

            “Stiles?” the boy whispered, his vision turning black.

            “That’s my name, dude. What’s yours?”

            “Bloody hell Stiles. He’s a Newbie. He doesn’t remember,” Newt sighed and punched him lightly.

            But there was one thing missing. The boy did remember.

            “Derek,” he said firmly, looking at both Newt and Stiles. “My name’s Derek,” he repeated and then the whole world became black.

            “Derek, no!” was the last thing he heard. Stiles’ voice made him smile into unconsciousness.

 

                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The series is still in progress but I'll try my best to publish it regularly.
> 
> Even tough my AmazingDomi did great this time I am looking for a beta! If you're interested message me here or on my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingkisia)
> 
> xx


End file.
